


There's Magic in All of Us (Yet You Enchant Me More Than Anyone)

by sobi_baby



Series: The Magical History (of You and Me) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hoseok is half-blood, Lots of kisses!!, M/M, Mainly Yoongi's POV, Nearly 20 years after Battle of Hogwarts, Some Cursing, Some assumptions made by author, Yoongi is pure-blood, set in present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobi_baby/pseuds/sobi_baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said Slytherins and Hufflepuffs couldn't be friends; Yoongi and Hoseok clearly never got the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Magic in All of Us (Yet You Enchant Me More Than Anyone)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is work #2 for AO3, so I hope you enjoy this as much as the last one:) This is set in 2016 so some of the facts may not be true; but I've done my research (such as Neville Longbottom becoming a Herbology professor)! I decided to do this due to a Tumblr account who had a Harry Potter au series and I really enjoyed it, so I guess a shout-out to @pocket-army for that!! I'll end this note here, now, have fun reading!

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_  
_And unafraid of toil_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means,_  
_To achieve their ends._

 

  
There were rumours constantly surrounding the Slytherin prefect. Younger students of every house often commented on how he was similar to a young Tom Riddle (handsome, pale, mysterious - it was how Voldemort was described in _How the Dark Lord was Defeated_ ).

It bothered Yoongi since he preferred to keep to himself. Did he really want to split his soul into 7 parts and and create a following that would try to consume the earth in the Dark Arts?

 _Fuck no_.

In all honesty, Yoongi was just shy and had a gift in Herbology (not that his pure-blood family approved of that fact - they wanted him to become an Auror.)

At least Professor Longbottom didn't spread dumb rumours about him.

Yoongi was currently on his late-night patrols of the castle corridors - the dark halls eerie with the slight glow of torches and his shoes making clacking noises on the stone floor. He'd left the dungeons to check up on the lower floors; Merlin's beard knows if those other, ~~pretty useless in Yoongi's opinion~~ , prefects had checked those floors or not.

His hand gripped his wand as he heard footsteps in the corridor outside the great hall, "Whoever it is, reveal yourself now." He growled, trying to spot whoever was hidden.

All of a sudden someone jumped out in front of his and his wand was whipped out of his robes, the tip of the [ash wood](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Ash) at the male's jugular as he let out a squeak.

"Okay, okay, Yoongi! Have mercy on me!" Yoongi huffed in recognition of the voice, Jung Hoseok, Hufflepuff prefect and frequently visiting the castle kitchens when he was supposed to be on the night shift; but Yoongi guessed that since the Hufflepuff dorms were so close to the kitchens it would've been difficult to refuse visiting the House Elves (all happy to work for pay, frequent holidays, and wearing clothes due to Hermione Granger's S.P.E.W. campaign).

"Hoseok. When are you going to learn to be responsible, you're a prefect!" Yoongi gritted, hastily stuffing his wand back into his pocket, his face set into a scowl as he shook his head to change his white-streaked ~~from _shock_ not _fear_~~ hair back to his normal grey.

Yes, Yoongi was a [metamorphmagus](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Metamorphmagus); with the ability to change his hair colour easily, and facial features at a stretch of concentration - and Hoseok's cry of delight as he saw the white disappear snapped Yoongi from his thoughts.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how cool that is." He said, in awe as his hand gripped his own black hair, pouting and tugging at the dark strands.

"Hey, stop that!" Yoongi said, batting Hoseok's hands from his hair, "You'll hurt yourself." Hoseok sighed and smiled as his gaze levelled back on Yoongi's face.

"Woah wait," He began, holding Yoongi's jaw in his hand and tilting his face towards one of the torches, "Are those... Are those _freckles_?" He asked, incredulous.

Yoongi turned a rather unflattering shade of red and once again slapped Hoseok's hands (yet Yoongi didn't even feel sorry, Hoseok was a _complete idiot_ ).

"Yes, Hoseok, they are." Yoongi frowned and looked at his feet, scuffing his shoe on the ground. "My mother sent me a letter the other day and said that if I practiced and tried to control my powers, I could probably improve and change my appearance. So I started small and I got the freckles pretty easily..." Yoongi huffed, "But I couldn't get rid of them." Yoongi looked up with a scowl, almost daring Hoseok to laugh at him.

But Hoseok simply smile and traced his finger over Yoongi's cheeks and the bridge of his nose, following the pattern the freckles made, "Well I don't know how you're meant to improve that face of yours..." He murmured, distracted, "I like it, actually. Suits you, pretty cute."

Yoongi had never blushed so hard in his life.

 

  
He had quickly turned on his heel and hightailed it out of there before Hoseok could stroke his face or kiss-

Wait. _What the fuck, Min Yoongi?_

He stopped outside the door of the Slytherin common room and asked himself how he _really_ felt about Hoseok; who had basically been his best friend and Herbology partner when they had been in classes together in their third year - and found that they both had a great interest in the plants they cared for.

Yoongi even wondered why he put up with Hoseok's presence; bright, happy eyes almost always crescents with how often the guy freaking _smiled_ \- and that smile... It was so _white_ with pearly straight teeth and his lips formed this _~~pretty~~ heart shape_ \- and even though Yoongi had never found long faces attractive he thought Hoseok's face was _beautiful_ and those _high cheekbones_ were something Yoongi thought was _extremely rude_.

Hoseok was obnoxiously attractive and Yoongi had only just realised how his beauty was only a small part of the reason that Yoongi had _fallen for him_.

"Fuck." Yoongi whispered to himself before looking back up at the stone of the common-room door.

"Uh, pure-blood." He spoke, and the stone immediately disappeared for Yoongi the walk through; before reappearing once he was inside the green-lit room, the gentle sounds of the lake above him making him drowsy already.

Yoongi shook his head and walked to his dorm room. This night had already been too long, and it had only just gotten past 11pm. Yoongi slumped down on his bed, ruffling his hair in frustration with his position.

Had a Slytherin and Hufflepuff ever had a relationship? If so, did it work out?

Yoongi didn't even know if Hoseok _liked_ him in that way. They'd been best friends for nearly 4 years and Yoongi didn't want to ruin that!

They were both 17 years old, in their seventh year and the N.E.W.T. exams were a long way over the horizon, and Yoongi was already stressed over his feelings for the Hufflepuff prefect who smiled. He had never felt so stressed about anything, not even his O.W.L.s (but he had always been a pretty gifted wizard).

Yoongi simply shook those thoughts from his head and got into his bed, he best battled stress with sleep (heck, he best battled _everything_ with sleep) and he had passed out the moment his head hit his pillow.

 

  
"Oh, not going to the Great Hall, Yoon?" Hoseok asked curiously at the end of their Herbology lesson.

"Uh, weren't you asked?" Yoongi carelessly pointed behind his shoulder with his thumb, "Professor Longbottom asked me to cut some ingredients for potions yesterday."

"Why didn't he ask me?" Hoseok pouted, and a little smile appeared on Yoongi's face at how endearing the younger looked.

"I thought he did..." Yoongi narrowed his eyes, "Clearly he never caught you before you rushed out. Something about helping out some first years with their broom skills." A look of realisation appeared on Hoseok's face, "Anyway, I'm sure he won't mind if you help me out."

A smile formed on Hoseok's lips, "Sure, what are we collecting?"

"Nettles and ginger roots for the first years doing the [cure for boils](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Cure_for_Boils), [monkshood](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Aconite), oh, and some teeth from the ~~~~~~~~[fanged geranium](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fanged_Geranium)."

"Are you _kidding me_?" Hoseok whined, "Those plants are _evil_. I still have a scar, Yoongi, look!" Hoseok shoved his index finger right into Yoongi's face, who abruptly rolled his eyes.

"You should've worn your gloves." Yoongi simply said, going back to clipping the nettle plant.

"Pity me, Yoongi! Your bestie was _hurt_." Hoseok whined, eyes glistening and puppy like as he pretended to cry. Yoongi rolled his eyes and pressed the shortest kiss to the finger in question. "Better?" He asked, and the answering grin was all he needed.

"Hey, remember when we made the cure for boils potion? There was this guy in my class... Namjoon? Who tipped his cauldron and this black sludgy stuff stuck to the floor."

Yoongi snorted, "I was in your class too, if you remember. Namjoon was and still is the clumsiest person I know." Hoseok laughed out loud, looping an arm around Yoongi's neck before resting his chin on the elders shoulder.

"Where were you in that class, I don't remember you?" Yoongi again was a little gobsmacked by how close Hoseok's lips were to his ear.

"U-um... At the back. I worked with Kim Seokjin. Ravenclaw, pretty? Namjoon had the biggest crush on him."

A low hum came from Hoseok's throat. "I remember. I wonder if Namjoon still likes him? He practically drooled every time they were in the same room." Hoseok wondered out loud.

"Well I hope so. They're dating." Yoongi heard Hoseok's snort of disbelief, "Not only do they spend every second of their day here together, they also visit each other's family together in every holiday." Yoongi collected up the nettles and tied them up, moving over to the ginger quite successfully even though Hoseok had his long arms looped around his neck.

"Hm... I was wondering, why can't I visit your parents. Don't you have a super nice house, or something?" Hoseok murmured, his face nuzzled in Yoongi's warm, pale neck.

"They work in the ministry, so yeah they get enough money for a big house. The only problem is that you're a half-blood... My parents think that anyone who isn't pure-blood is dirty. They'll accept me visiting your family but I think you'd feel pretty upset if you met my parents."

It was true. Even though the idea of 'pure-blood _supremacy_ ' was popular when the Dark Lord had risen in power, it was very unfashionable to think that way now. But, the Min family still very much followed that mindset and weren't that happy with Yoongi's choice of friends; but Yoongi honestly couldn't care less.

"Sorry, Hobi." He said softly, feeling the broad shoulders behind him shrug.

"S'okay. I thought you didn't want me to come over or something... Like you were _ashamed_. So I'm glad you don't think of me that way." Yoongi rolled his eyes at Hoseok's way of thinking, swatting his head.

"Don't you ever think like that, Hoseok. Do 4 years of friendship mean nothing to you?"

A cheeky smile formed on Hoseok's lips in response, "Of course it means a lot to me, you're the only person who doesn't find me annoying. Thanks, Yoon." He grinned, giving Yoongi a rib crushing hug.

"Okay, okay, let go!" The shorter managed to wheeze out, "Now actually help me out here instead of clinging to me like a sloth."

"You're the sloth like one, you know." Hoseok sang, but nevertheless, he pulled his gloves on and began to cut at the monkshood plant.

 

  
_2 Weeks Later_

 

  
"Yoongi? Is that you?" Yoongi heard a hushed voice whisper nearby.

"Hobi?" He said, just as quietly, sensing the need to be quiet judging by the worry in his friend's voice - and all of a sudden yelped as he was yanked behind a tapestry.

"Hoseok what the fuck?" He hissed, but immediately his eyebrows drew together when he saw the panic in Hoseok's eyes. "Hey..." He said, softer this time, "What's happened, Hobi? Talk to me." He cupped Hoseok's round cheeks, drawing circles into his cheek bones as he saw the bottom lip tremble.

"Yoongi... Up on the third corridor there's a... There's this group chanting something and then there was this smoke that began to surround them and it was hissing and I ran away to find you. Yoongi, it was terrifying, what do I do?"

Hoseok was full out shivering by now, clearly traumatised by what he had seen. Yoongi wrapped him up in his arms, petting his hair in just the right way and stroking up his back as the younger boy began to relax.

"Here's what we're gonna do, okay? We're going to go to professor McGonagall and she'll probably round up a few teachers to find out what's going on." Yoongi pressed the gentlest of kisses to Hoseok's ear. He felt guilty as he enjoyed the feeling of Hoseok in his arms, he had never wanted to take advantage of him but it just felt so _right_.

Hoseok sniffed a couple times, squeezing Yoongi slightly before pulling away and wiping the tears Yoongi didn't even know had spilled. He gripped Yoongi's hand and laced their fingers together, looking at Yoongi who only gave a reassuring smile. "Thanks, Yoongi... I don't know what I'd do without you..." Yoongi smiled softly in response, his eyes flitting to Hoseok's lips for a fraction of a second before staring up into his eyes,

"Don't worry about it, Hope, I'd do anything for you." The proud glint in Hoseok's eyes was all Yoongi needed.

 

  
They had quickly reached the headmistresses office, and Hoseok was so panicked that he only let out garbled words until Yoongi told her what had happened properly.

She had left them both in her office, calling upon other teachers to try to sort out and possibly defend themselves should anything dangerous occur.

"Yoongi?" Hoseok whispered, looking up at the eldest boy who was holding him tightly, brushing the dark hair from his eyes.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked, admiring how the soft strands escaped his fingers and fell back to cover the golden forehead.

"Can I just..." He sighed, sitting up straight and bringing his face closer to Yoongi's, "Seeing you take care of me tonight meant a lot... I mean it, you were so caring and I've never seen you like that before... I just wanted to know if it means anything..."

Yoongi's head began to swim, had he been too obvious? He ducked his head, a small tint of pink formed on his cheek bones as his hands twisted in his lap.

"Yoongi, please." Hoseok practically whimpered, gripping Yoongi's writhing hands in his. "If you have feelings for me then don't push me away! You have to learn to stop running from things that scare you."

"Fine, I do, okay?" He murmured, trying to sound annoyed but failing, "I only realised I like you not so long ago but I felt that I had still liked you for a long time... I just never took any notice of it. I'm sorry, Hoseok, I've been so oblivious." Yoongi squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for a punch to his face or to be pushed away from the one person he trusted the most - but instead he felt warm hands curling around his hips, and a nose pushing into his cheek.

Yoongi's eyelashes fluttered from the intimate feeling; it felt to right to have Hoseok this close, a nice pair of lips grazing his chin.

"I know we want the same thing, so please Yoongi, let me hold you, and love you like I have always wanted." Yoongi nodded, and their lips were a few millimetres away, heads tilted and breaths mingling when-

The door slammed open - Yoongi felt his nails dig in from where his hands were pressed on Hoseok's thighs.

"Boys?" They heard a stern voice say, and they quickly scrambled apart, faces red and burning with embarrassment.

They heard a clipped sigh, "Those students are in the hospital wing with burns. It appears they wanted to summon a [basilisk](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Basilisk) somehow and it instead created a burning sulphurous gas, I'd like to thank you for coming to me... If we hadn't have gotten there in time those students would no doubt be dead."

The two boys nodded before standing and bowing to her.

They had turned to leave until a small, "Wait." Was spoken.

"I hope things are going to be okay. I'm not one to push relationships between my students but you two are an exception... I hope you can find happiness." The smiles on their faces were unmatched by any smile in the past.

 

  
They mostly walked back to their dorms in silence. It wasn't an _awkward_ silence; oh no. They were both _shy_ but the small squeezes they gave to each other's hands meant everything.

"So... I guess we could talk about this tomorrow... Privately?" Hoseok asked, turning to face the elder and hold his other hand too.

Yoongi nodded, staring up at the younger boy who seemed to practically _glow_ , even brighter than the torches racked up on the walls

"The secret tapestry passageway like earlier?" Hoseok nodded, looking almost giddy as he looked down at the elder.

"I look forward to it... You're free second period as usual?" He hesitated for a moment, before leaning down to press his lips on the pale, freckled cheek; pink blooming like a rose on the silky skin.

Yoongi immediately felt heat rise to every inch of his body, hand clutching his cheek as he stepped away from Hoseok, their hands still tightly twined together.

"Y-yeah... I am... I um... Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow!" He yelled out, flustered, as he ran away from the younger boy, not noticing the fond smile on his face - he made a point to yell "I'm fine!" As he tripped over a flagstone, thankfully still (shakily) remaining on his feet.

 

  
Yoongi woke up an hour earlier than he usually would since he was excited to see Hoseok, even more than usual. He decided to head down to the great hall, there was usually some food already there for the earlier risers so Yoongi wouldn't have to be bored.

He changed quickly, leaving his robes behind and instead deciding on just a jumper; he could easily nip back and grab it before his classes began.

He managed to walk with a spring in his step and he flushed with embarrassment - even though no one was around he was still bashful over how much Hoseok could really affect him.

"Oh, Yoongi?" He heard when he entered the great hall, seeing Hoseok sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table. He walked towards the younger, greeting him shyly with a pink blush spread on his cheeks.

"Good morning." Hoseok said, teasing the other for once and Yoongi felt like punching him in the gut (but that would cause a scene... Oh, and probably because he'd hurt Hoseok) so he settled with a light slap to his thigh.

"Shut up." Yoongi spoke, trying to sound harsh but he honestly couldn't around Hoseok.

Yoongi felt stupid now, because _of course_ Hoseok would be in the great hall, he always woke super early whereas Yoongi was always a late sleeper, always one of the last people to get breakfast.

"You're up early, excited to see me?" He teased, holding up a piece of bacon to feed the other.

"Maybe, but if you don't stop talking I probably won't like you anymore." Yoongi pouted, taking the bacon from Hoseok's fork.

He heard a giggle before an arm wrapped around his waist, squeezing him slightly and pulling him thigh to thigh with Hoseok. "It's because you love me, isn't it?" Hoseok puckered his lips (something he had done many times before) but to Yoongi this time felt different, cheeks flushing madly because how he _regretted_ teasing Hoseok in the past. It had come back to bite him on the ass...

Or was that Hoseok's hand?

"Woah, dude, what the fuck?!" He squeaked, pulling Hoseok's hand from his rear, sending Hoseok an almost scandalised look; Hoseok on the other hand just looked as smug as fuck as he smirked at Yoongi.

"You really think I could resist? We've not officially said it but we're practically an item now, right?" Yoongi frowned, a pretty little pout on his lips.

"Fine, just don't grope me in public; I'm not an exhibitionist." Hoseok just giggled and Yoongi couldn't help a small smile forming on his lips (the strong arm once again tightening on his waist).

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetie." And Yoongi had already had enough of Hoseok's greasiness.

 

  
"We meet again!" Hoseok said cheekily as Yoongi joined him in the secret passageway, covered by tapestries both ways.

"Stop it." Yoongi pouted, before getting pulled into a hug. "You've changed, why do you have to constantly tease me now?"

Hoseok chuckled, pulling back but keeping his arms around the elder's waist. "You get flustered so easily now we both know how we feel." Hoseok smiled, but this time it wasn't teasing or cocky, it was small and fond as he watched Yoongi's features relax as they swayed from side to side.

"Anyway, I wanted to do things properly, so Yoongi..." Hoseok pressed his forehead against the elders, his breath catching, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Yoongi eyes glanced up at Hoseok's eyes for a second before darting back down.

"Y-yeah, Hoseok." He whispered, his hands sliding up Hoseok's chest to rest on his shoulders the moment Hoseok tilted his head.

He allowed his lips to graze Yoongi's, both boys hands tightening, Yoongi's on Hoseok's shoulders, and Hoseok's on Yoongi's hips.

Hoseok immediately pushed forward, sensing how nervous Yoongi was, and pressed their lips together properly, trapping Yoongi's pouty top lip between his, letting Yoongi take in Hoseok's own bottom lip.

They pulled away after a few seconds, the only evidence of their lips touching being the redness of their cheeks. "Better not get too carried away and get caught, huh?" Hoseok said softly, nudging their noses together as Yoongi giggled.

"That would _never_ do." Yoongi replied to Hoseok's chuckle, who leant back to take in Yoongi's perfectly proportioned features on his pretty little face.

"Say..." He began, "What about coming to mine at Easter... My parents adore you and Jiwoo would love to see you again." The cute little grin appeared on Yoongi's face almost instantly, cheeks filling with a pretty pink.

"Mm, thought you'd never ask. I hope they don't feel I'm going to deflower their little rose bud baby." Hoseok giggled at this, hiding his smile in Yoongi's pale neck.

"'Course they won't, you're too cute to seem like a guy who has defiled a load of others." Hoseok kept his head down, seeing Yoongi's Adam's Apple bob as he digested what Hoseok said.

"I wouldn't, Seok, you're my first boyfriend... You know how my parents are..."

Hoseok heard the severity in Yoongi's voice and pulled away to look at Yoongi's face, "I know... I was just kidding, yeah?" He placed a small peck on Yoongi's cheek, "And I'm grateful that you're giving me a chance... I know your parents don't accept your sexuality but my parents do... They'll always be there for you, whether you're my boyfriend or not." Yoongi nodded, hands smoothing up Hoseok's stomach to stop at his chest and pat lightly.

"I do know that, thanks Hoseok." Yoongi leant up to steal a kiss from Hoseok's seemingly forever-available lips, "I have potions in a few minutes so I have to go. I'll try catch you in the hall or something."

Hoseok nodded in response, resting his forehead against Yoongi's, "Sure. I'm free for the rest of the day so I'll just be doing boring homework stuff... And probably slacking off my thinking about you." At that Yoongi wheezed our a laugh, slapping at Hoseok's built chest to stop his teasing.

"You're so greasy." He giggled, but letting Hoseok lay the sweetest pecks on his lips as a goodbye, "Now stop, I could get too used to this. I'll be back up in an hour."

He scurried out of the passageway, leaving Hoseok behind, and his cheeks glowed an ominous red below the freckles until he concentrated, covering with his emotionless pale colour - but the freckles _still remained_ (and would probably become a permanent feature due to Hoseok taking a likeness to them, that little shit).

 

  
_1 Week Later_

 

  
"Look at him, destroying the Min name." Was the first thing Yoongi heard when he entered the Slytherin common room.

He stopped, mid-chew as he held a half-eaten orange in his hand, eyes wide and surprised from the harsh words. "Excuse me?" He said once he had swallowed, eyes narrowing suspiciously as he looked at the two students glaring at him from the leather armchairs. Yoongi saw the small, young, Scorpius Malfoy look around in curiosity - Yoongi knew that boy had nothing against non-pure bloods even if he was a pure blood himself.

"You heard me." Yoongi's attention was brought back successfully to his fellow seventh years who were staring at him with hate and disgust. "I see you're dating that Jung boy. My... What would your parents say?" The taller of the two said, a sickeningly innocent tone in his voice. "I'd say, at least he weren't a mud blood but I guess a half-blood could be even worse... Like a filthy mongrel... A hybrid if you please."

Yoongi practically resonated calm around the tense common room (though on the inside he was _fucking fuming_ ), setting his orange on the table with a dull thud that seemed so fill every nook of the eerie, green-lit cavern.

"Is that so, [_Flint_](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Flint_family)?" Yoongi asked, his tone taking a poisonous lilt when he spoke the boy's name. "You see, the so-called [Sacred Twenty-Eight](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Sacred_Twenty-Eight) are that inter-mingled amongst families, it seems like a huge surprise that none of you are inbred yet; but judging by you, maybe the effects have started to show." Yoongi raised an eyebrow was a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest with his wand showing in front: a warning.

A few hushed whispers and giggles circled around the room as Yoongi faced a mortified-looking boy, staring at the shorter boy next to him who stared back, wide-eyed. Yoongi mildly thought that the younger boy followed him out of fear of being hexed, and Yoongi felt a pang of sympathy for him as he was shunted out of the room with a flustered Jeremiah Flint, son of Marcus Flint who was on the Slytherin Quidditch team back before the [Second Wizarding War](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Sacred_Twenty-Eight).

Yoongi sighed, grabbing his orange and flopping down into a vacant armchair. Yoongi wondered how he could exist in a house such as Slytherin with people like the Flints; when he noticed all the appreciative smiles directed towards him from younger Slytherin pupils.

Once Harry Potter had defeated the dark lord, all 'pure-blood supremacy' was wiped from popular opinion; but there were still some families (the Flints) who refused to let go of the past. Harry Potter himself, considered one of the greatest wizards of all time, was a half-blood; blood-status clearly had no impact on magical talent (and judging by runt Flint, perhaps too-intermingled families and pig-headedness had an adverse effect).

Of course, the Min's weren't part of this so-called Sacred Twenty-Eight because they arrived in England around 1950; 20 years after that list was written... But they still seemed to follow the supremacist beliefs that Yoongi greatly opposed.

 

  
Yoongi was sat at the Hufflepuff table, relaxing against Hoseok's side as he traced marks into his neck with the tips of his fingers.

"Hey, I heard a rumour that was circulating. Did you seriously call Jeremiah Flint an _inbred_?" Hoseok looked almost shocked, but he also looked full of mirth and Yoongi felt a sense of pride fill him.

"Yeah." He said simply, "Had to... He called you a _mongrel_ , Seok, you expect me to stand by and let that asshat say what he wants about you?" At this point Yoongi had moved to sit up straight, one hand planted on Hoseok's firm thigh, the other clasped in his boyfriends grasp.

Hoseok smiled small, looking down at his lap. "Thanks, Yoongi... It means a lot that you'd do that for me."

"It was nothing; you know how much I hate assholes who think they're the best. I'll be glad to so-called 'dirty' my bloodline if it means I could be with you, even if you were muggle-born... It doesn't matter to me." Hoseok's lips curled into a fond smile, looking at Yoongi through his eyelashes.

"Ah, Yoongi. I guess the heart wants what the heart wants." He smiles, his teeth flashing brightly on show before turning into one of his 'cutesy kissy faces' (which Yoongi _gladly_ planted a quick peck on).

 

  
_3 Months Later_

 

  
Yoongi hungrily kicked into Hoseok's mouth as soon as his father had left them alone, talking about how his wife was cooking the muggle way and he didn't want her getting hurt (he was still constantly worried about how unreliable these appliances worked; but his care for his wife was noble, it was clear where Hoseok got his loving nature from).

Yoongi was snapped into a state of excitement when a hand slid down to cup his ass, squeezing with varying pressure until the younger was satisfied by the kisses Yoongi was showering him with. He let out a small sigh against spit-slick lips, his eyes flickering open to meet bright green orbs, eyelashes fluttering against red-brown bangs; another skill Yoongi had learnt during his metamorphmagi experiments (Hoseok smugly remembered how much Yoongi had complained about his freckles; but they remained as per Hoseok's request).

"I'm gonna miss this when we go back, you know?" Hoseok murmured, letting out a smile as Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"We just got here, we still have 2 weeks to ourselves... Well, kind of." Yoongi murmured, fingers tracing down the column of Hoseok's neck. "And when we finish our N.E.W.T.s we'll be completely free of Hogwarts, annoying younger students, Slytherins who don't know how to keep their mouths shut..." Yoongi chuckled, "Who knows, we may get a place of our own."

Hoseok smiled, resting against his wall as he bundled Yoongi up against his chest, the elders dark hair brushing his chin. "You know, I sent an owl to my family a month after we got together, that's why they never asked any questions. They were happy, by the way." Yoongi curled closer, little high-pitched noises escaping his throat as Hoseok's fingers tangled in the shorter hair at his nape.

"Or... We could maybe stay here? You know my dad grows potion ingredients so we could help out... He hasn't seen how talented you are but I know he'd be impressed." Yoongi nodded, pressing another kiss to Hoseok's unsuspecting mouth before running from the room (though due to Yoongi's short legs, Hoseok caught him quickly and spun him around in his arms once they reached the kitchen - Hoseok's mother panicking about hurting the elder boy).

"Where's my little brother?" A voice sang into the room; Hoseok instantly perked up and ran towards his elder sister who was about Yoongi's height. Yoongi felt his hand get tugged and he was held in a warm embrace from his boyfriend's sister.

"Ah, I missed you. How long has it been, a year?" She held Yoongi's cheeks in her hand, gifting him with a massive smile.

Yoongi could only smile with a nod in response, and once dinner had been served (with Hoseok's father fussing over his wife, making sure she didn't burn herself on the 'metal fire box' powered by 'eclecticy') Yoongi honestly felt warmth, like he belonged here.

Hoseok's family was so soft, so caring, so _loving_ ; and they believed that all blood, magical or not, was perfect. Yoongi felt like he belonged here, in this house full of such wonderful people who accepted him for him, the love of their youngest child and only son, his views on pure-blood supremacy,

And that night, tangled under soft, fresh-smelling sheets, his fingers, legs, _heart_ tangled with his one true love, indulging each other in lazy, chaste kisses and coaxing one another into a blissful sleep, Yoongi's heart soared higher than any broomstick could carry them, though Yoongi would float the skies with Hoseok for an eternity.

Once Hoseok had pulled away, Yoongi allowed himself to cup his boyfriends cheek, brushing his thumb over those heart-shaped lips that always pulled back to form the brightest, most loveable smile, just spending a little time admiring the one who captured his heart and nurtured it, allowing it to grow just as he had as a person since the day they had met. Yoongi was enchanted by this boy, feeling at home.

He was always at home in Hoseok's arms. 


End file.
